The present invention relates to a binding machine and, more particularly, to a binding machine for tightly binding one or more articles to be bound by means of an adhesive tape such as a single-side adhesive tape, press-bonding type tape and the like. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a binding machine which increases the tightness of the binding by closing gap between the press-bonded portions of the wound tape and the article.
A typical conventional binding machine heretofore proposed has a bed carrying articles to be bound and a binding arm adapted to be swung toward and away from the bed to wind an adhesive tape around the articles on the bed. The ends of the tape wound around the articles are then press bonded to each other and cut to complete the binding of the articles.
In this type of binding machine, however, a small gap is formed between the press-bonded portions of the wound tape and the articles and as a result, the binding force is decreased, when the press-bonding of the tape ends is effected at a position spaced slightly away from the articles.
This problem is serious particularly in the binding of relatively rigid rod-shaped articles such as stems of tulip, stalks of green soybeans, pencils, sausages and the like. Namely, when the conventional binding machine is used for binding these relatively rigid articles, it is often experienced that the article drops off due to a loosening of the binding.